


How We Operate

by Roxy206



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy206/pseuds/Roxy206
Summary: Beth & Rio work on something in Mexico. "What about Annie & Ruby?" "I only want you."
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 34
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

The edges of the counter dug into her hands. Her face was so close to the mirror that her breath fogged the glass.

They had an hour left until they reached Cozumel & it was driving her crazy being in such close proximity to him. She had finally slipped away to the bathroom, glancing behind her as she got up, flushed. She hadn't locked the door behind her. 

When she realized he wasn't following, she slumped over the sink. The memories of the first time were never far & her breath hitched as she thought of the feel of his hands on her thighs. She needed to compose herself when all she wanted to do was lose herself. 

He smirked at her as she returned to her seat. "Everything okay?" 

"Mhm, fine," she replied, trying not to catch his gaze. She slipped her seatbelt buckle back into place, her hands falling to either side of her. 

It was only a moment before she felt his fingers brush against hers, almost hesitant before he took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. Beth turned her head toward him, her eyes trained on his. They were lit up in a smile, dancing as he quickly looked down at her lips before meeting her stare again. 

"You don't want to join the mile high club," he told her. She huffed in response, but before she could say anything he said, "I have plans for you & they require much more time & room, darling."

Her body clenched in response. He let out a small laugh as he leaned in closer to her.

"It'll be worth the wait, yeah?" he whispered.

+++

When he had asked if her passport was still valid she had assumed it meant Canada. She was surprised when he slid a plane ticket across the kitchen island. One ticket, she noticed, not three.

"Mexico?" she asked.

He nodded his head.

She looked at the print on the page. Her maiden name. It was strange, she thought, how long it was taking to get used to the name that had been hers from the start. She had given up so much more than her name when she got married, although she had started taking those things back before the divorce.

Then she noticed the dates.

"A week? What job could possibly take a week?"

"That's for me to know," he replied.

She walked over to the desk in the living room, quickly pulling out her calendar.

"That's Dean's week with the kids," she said.

"I know." He was standing behind her now, his face so close that he could feel his breath on her neck.

"What about Annie & Ruby?" she asked.

"I only want you."

She closed her eyes. The kids were in school, so it was just the two of them alone in the house. She wondered if he could feel how badly she wanted him, the way it seemed like the air between them was so heavy with tension that there surely would be an explosion if he closed the distance between them, like it would trip some wire. God, she would deal with the carnage gladly just to get rid of the ache deep inside of her. But before she could turn around he was gone. The curtains on the kitchen door fluttered after the door shut. She pulled the desk chair out & sat down, wondering what she was getting into this time. 

+++

Rio gave his name at the hotel reception desk & Beth leaned into him, her right hand resting on his chest. 

"We're on our honeymoon," she gushed to the front desk clerk. 

She looked up at Rio & he grinned at her, his hand drifting up to push the hair out of her eyes. 

"Congratulations!" the clerk said. "I see you have the presidential suite booked. We'll send your bags up to the room while the staff arranges something for you in celebration. It'll be just a few minutes." 

They thanked her & walked into the lobby. Rio sat down in one of the chairs, taking Beth's hand in his as he saw the clerk look their way. 

"You're too good at lying," he told her. 

"Good thing for you," she said. 

He toyed with the bare skin of her ring finger. She perched on the arm of his chair, slinging her arm around his shoulder. She glanced around the lobby, admiring the lush decor. Immediately she clocked the security cameras. The guard who had greeted them at the door remained at his post. 

They sat in comfortable silence. It had been an early morning & a long day of travel. However, the heat of his touch was spreading through her, making her anything but tired. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the front desk clerk walking their way & she took the opportunity to rest her forehead against his. 

The front desk clerk quietly cleared her throat. "The room is ready when you are." 

Rio waited a beat before making any move to get up. 

He kept hold of her hand as they strode toward the elevator. 

+++ 

The suite was expansive & there were views of the ocean from every room. Both of their suitcases were set on a rack at the foot of the bed. They could easily share the bed without touching at all & she was pretty sure there was at least one other bedroom in the suite. She had gone into the room to freshen up in the bathroom. There were two plush bathrobes hanging on hooks. There was a bottle of champagne chilling next to the tub, two glasses waiting. 

It's hard to remember the last time she went on an actual vacation, somewhere she wanted to go herself, when she could unwind. She wasn't so sure this would be it either, but maybe she could enjoy the gratuities anyway. 

She walked back out of the bedroom & found Rio in the kitchenette. There was another bottle of champagne along with fresh fruit on the island. She ran her hand along the smooth granite as she walked toward him. 

"Plans," he said. 

She sighed. She had no idea what they were doing here, hadn't been able to get any information out of him about the job, & part of her had been hoping maybe he wouldn't say anything until tomorrow. She didn't look back, but the image of that bathtub looked really good. 

He looked really good too. He was wearing jeans & a button down shirt, & he wore it well. She tried not to squirm as she remembered what she was hoping would happen in the plane bathroom, & when she remembered the way he squeezed her hand before letting go when they had reached the suite door. 

Before she could ask what those plans were his mouth was on hers. He picked her up & placed her down on the kitchenette island. He fumbled with the buttons of her dress. She was wearing that damn red dress that she had been wearing at the bar. He had wanted to follow her into that airplane bathroom, he had wanted to follow her into every bathroom in every establishment they had been in ever since that first time. There were so many things that he wanted to do. 

He halted the assault on her mouth so that he could properly undo the buttons of her dress. She was panting already & he smiled as he dragged his eyes up her body, up to her face. Her eyes pooled with desire. 

Her dress was open up to her navel now & he leaned down to kiss her stomach as he pushed her legs apart. She had one hand on the counter & the other was in his hair. He trailed his mouth down her skin, stopping when he reached the material stretched across her hips. 

"I've always wanted to fuck you on your kitchen island," he told her. 

"Oh?" she managed to say. 

"I think I'm going to eat good on this trip," he said as he pulled her underwear down. 

+++ 

Her head rest on the pillow attached to the edge of the tub. She could hear the waves crashing outside. The rhythm relaxed her. She tipped the champagne flute back & felt the bubbles hit her tongue. She thought of Rio's tongue, the way it felt as he pleasured her. He was skilled, she couldn't deny it, & giving. 

By the time she finished replaying their encounter the water was getting cold. She considered adding more hot water, but she opted to drain the tub instead. 

The bathrobe was more comfortable than she had imagined. 

She left her hair up & didn't bother with the pieces of hair that had fallen & gotten damp; they curled against her neck. She padded into the bedroom, her eyes set on the sight of him lounging in bed. The covers had been turned down, but his legs laid on top of the sheets. He had put on a pair of boxers & the ceiling fan was turning above him. 

At the sound of her feet he looked up from his phone. He tossed it on the night stand & licked his lips. 

Suddenly she couldn't take the suspense anymore. She sat down on the bed facing him. 

"What are we doing here?" she asked him. 

"I thought I made myself clear." 

"When? You've been dodging my questions. I thought we were past this." She tried & failed to keep the hurt out of her voice. 

She had proved herself. She had earned her spot, to be included in on details. And it was frustrating to be kept in the dark. She had done that for too long. She couldn't go down that path again. 

"Maybe I shouldn't be here," she whispered, more to herself than him. 

He pushed himself up so that their eyes were level. 

"What do you want, Elizabeth?" 

"I want us to be real with each other, okay? I'm done with the games, the lies, the rivalry." 

"Real," he laughed. 

"If you ca-" He cut her off by putting his hand up. She glared at him. 

"How's this for real? The reason I haven't told you about the job is because there is no job." 

She must have misunderstood him. 

"This is a vacation, not some cover," he told her. 

"What?" She didn't understand. "Why... Why didn't you just tell me then?" 

"What would you have said if I had asked?" He tilted his head as he spoke. 

She looked down at her hands in her lap, her fingers still pruned from soaking in the bath. She rubbed her thumb & index finger together as she thought. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he said. 

"It's not like that," she retorted. She looked back up at him. There was something in his expression, in the way that he was looking at her, that felt like a punch in the gut. 

"Do you know what I want, Elizabeth?" 

He was right in front of her then, a hand on either side of her face. His knee bumped against her leg. All she could do was look into his eyes. 

"I want you," he rasped. He moved his hands down to her neck, his fingers finding those damp curls. "I want you," he repeated. 

Her breathing was heavy as she worked through everything. This wasn't what she was expecting. She ran her hands over his forearms, letting them come to a rest at his elbows. 

"I want us to be real, too," he said. "I don't want to be an escape from your little cookie cutter facade, I don't want to be your one night stand or your fuck buddy." 

His eyes flickered back & forth as he looked at her, really looked at her. He saw her for who she truly was behind it all. 

"I'm done with the games & the lies, too. That includes you & me, so either we do this or we walk away from it," he said. 

"Okay," she said. 

"Okay?" 

"Do you want to make a blood pact, or get matching tattoos," she laughed. "Yes, okay, I'm in." 

He rocked forward & kissed the tip of her nose. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 

"What if I do want matching tattoos?" he asked. 

"Well, I'm sure as hell not getting a throat tattoo." She pressed her lips against the edge of the lines there. 

"No, no, we don't want to ruin your image," he chuckled. His hands drifted down to the knot securing her bathrobe. "I'm going to have to search to find the perfect place." 

"It might take a while," she said. "Maybe even all week." She smiled, realizing she really was getting a vacation. 

"I told you, I have plans for you." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She made him want things, made him feel like he could have them. - She felt so wanted she wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry.

The soft light of the sunrise played on the strands of her hair splayed across the pillow, making it appear more fiery. Her bare shoulder peeked out from her pajama top, the fabric having shifted during the night, whether from their activities or from sleep he wasn’t sure.

He loves those pajama sets almost as much as she does.

He laid there silently, soaking in the image. They hadn’t done this before. He’d imagined it though. Those pajamas of hers, the mismatched socks. Sure, she looked hot as hell in those dresses of hers or in a tight black top, those curves for days making him reckless in his desire. That he could handle. He knew he was in trouble when he was fantasizing about waking up in the morning, her in the kitchen in her slippers, breakfast waiting for him; holding onto her at night as they drifted off to sleep, his head tucked into her neck, the scent of her shampoo the only thing he could smell. It was all soft edges, when he had only known the jagged ones. 

He traced the freckle pattern on her shoulder, the faint dots clustered where the sun hit the most. He hoped that while they were here those freckles would become more pronounced, the way the freckles on her face were always darker in the summer. 

She made him want things, made him think he could have them. He knew it wouldn't be easy, he thought even if it was easy that it wouldn't be with her, but she kept coming back. She was pushy, brazen in the face of danger, & it was a good thing too because there was no getting around it with him. He'd never hid what he was from her. In fact, he'd laid all of the cards out on the table for her & waited for her to walk away, but she hadn't stayed away. 

No, she walked right back in like she owned the place. And maybe she was right in thinking that, because he was a fool for her. She stumbled into trouble & he was there to bail her out. Oh, he tried to make her pay or to at least act casual about it, but there was no one else who could have him going on a rescue mission for a kid's blanket. He had known she was more than work, more than an associate or even a partner. And he had known that she was more than some fling.

+++

Her bleary eyes blinked open, taking in the morning light. They certainly hadn't slept in separate rooms or opposite sides of the bed. She snuggled further back into him, not wanting to get up yet. She smiled to herself as he tightened his grip around her. 

"Morning," she said. "What time is it?" Her voice was thick with sleep, her words slightly slurred. She closed her eyes again as his lips brushed against her neck. 

"Early," he replied, the word muffled against her skin. 

His hand drifted up her rib cage, the tips of his fingers grazing the bottom of her breast. She arched into his touch as his hand drifted higher. 

She felt so wanted that she wasn’t sure whether she should laugh or cry. It wasn’t lost on her, the way he looked at her. Sometimes his eyes would roam over her body the way his hands did now, turning her core into molten fire, & she knew he was imagining what he would do to her. But sometimes, as he held her gaze, he looked deeper than that. He looked at her like there was a secret between them, which to be fair there often was. He looked at her like only the two of them could possibly understand each other. It was true, she thought, at least for her. 

Annie & Ruby may be in this with her, but it was different for them. They could easily go back to their lives. They would miss the money, but they wouldn’t miss anything else. For her, she had tried briefly going back to her old life & she realized she didn’t fit there any more, that if she were honest she had never really fit in. She had always been a good liar, & there was no one she could lie to better than herself. 

He brushed his thumb against her nipple & a low moan escaped her, bringing her back into the moment. 

"Let's start the day, shall we?" he asked. 

+++

Her laugh was medicine to him the way he needed it. 

They were sitting on the beach, each of them with a drink in their hand, although hers was dangerously close to spilling the way she was doubled over. They had been trading stories back & forth as the sun rose higher in the sky, most of them about their kids, but a few about the dumb shit they had done as kids themselves. She was definitely drunk, & he was too, although he wasn’t sure if it was the booze or her that had him feeling that way. He’d never seen her look so good, all light & life. There was no shop to talk, no deal going down, no liability threatening to take either or both of them down. It was just them, the ocean, & this new relationship to explore. 

He knew he had to make the most out of this week, of this version of her totally at ease. He hoped that they would have an infinite amount of time ahead of them to do this thing, but he also knew how easy it was to get caught up in life, & that you were never guaranteed tomorrow. He was going to take full advantage of having her all to himself, nothing & no one else needing their attention. Except maybe a bartender. 

"You want another drink, ma?" 

She tossed back the dregs in her glass before handing it to him. "Please." 

When he trekked back from the bar with two full glasses he took her in. The brim of her hat shaded her eyes & face from the afternoon sun. She wore a one piece, the sides cut out exposing her porcelain skin. The neckline would probably be modest on anyone else, but not on her. Lounging in the chair she looked like she belonged on the cover of an album, something full of sultry melodies that he would play over & over again. As he drew closer she looked up & beamed at him. It was her smile that could take the breath from his lungs, especially when it was only for him. 

After handing her the cold glass he sat on the edge of his chair & reached his hand over to twist a lock of her hair. The ice clinked as she took a sip & turned toward him. 

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?" he asked her. 

"Rio," she said dismissively. 

He slipped his hand into her hair, cradling her head. "I'm serious." 

It had been a long time since she had been told that before he came along. She knew that she could still turn heads, but after four kids she didn't always feel as confident in her body as she once had. But in her want for him she felt like she had rediscovered this part of her that had been laying dormant, waiting to be coaxed out again. Dean had accused her of wearing dresses for Rio & jeans for him, but it wasn't true. She had worn dresses, but Dean hadn't bothered to notice, or had stopped noticing at some point until he thought someone else was appreciating them. She wasn't sure what had happened first, Dean's disinterest or what had seemed like the loss of her sex appeal. She knew it wasn't her fault that he cheated, but it didn't stop it from impacting her. 

Before the trip she had gone shopping. In case there was any time for recreation, in case there was any need for a specific outfit, she had wanted to be ready. Rio had been in the back of her mind in the dressing room, wondering what he would like. It had given her a thrill as she tried on the swimsuit, imagining wearing it in front of him. 

She had felt his eyes on her throughout the day. In a lounge chair set into the sand with no one but them in a secluded part of the beach, she was a woman. She wasn't a mom. She wasn't a wife: Truly, she wasn't anyone's wife anymore. She was Beth. Elizabeth. 

+++ 

She had showered & slipped on a sundress, not bothering to put anything on under it. She sat in the living room of the suite scrolling through her phone while Rio changed, reading messages the kids had sent from their dad's phone. When she heard the bedroom door open she put the phone down on the side table. 

He had his hands clasped behind his back as he strode toward her, his steps purposeful. He dropped her vibrator next to her on the sofa. She looked up at him, caught off guard. When she was packing she put it in her suitcase, thinking if she was going to be spending a week with him she was going to need a release, not knowing what had been in store for her. She opened her mouth to tell him, but the smirk on his face stopped her. He slunk down in the chair opposite her & tipped his chin. 

"Use it," he told her. 

She hated being told what to do. Most of the time. She needed to be in control, to know what to plan for, to schedule everything out. She needed to make the decisions, because there was no one else who was going to do it. No, her parents certainly hadn't bothered to be responsible for her & her sister; she had practically raised Annie herself. Then there was Dean, who may have had the money to bankroll their lives for a while, but had never truly grown up & couldn't be relied upon when it really mattered. So it was up to her to make sure that everyone got where they needed to go, that the lunches were made, that there was milk in the refrigerator. 

With Rio, she had tried to have control too, to get the upper hand. It wasn't just that she thought she deserved more of the cut, it was that she needed to be in charge. Or so she had thought. They had battled so many times & she'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on. He made her want to give up the control, at least some of the time. 

So she spread her legs, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. She reached for the small bullet next to her, turning it on. Her hand disappeared up her dress & she fought the urge to close her eyes. 

"Let me see." 

She inched the hem of her dress up her thighs slowly as her other hand moved in a faster rhythm. 

He undid the fly of his pants. "Now, Elizabeth." He took his cock in his hand. 

Her hips lifted off the sofa as she pulled her dress up, letting him see her pleasure herself. Her gaze dropped to his lap as he began pumping himself. 

"Eyes up," he told her. 

She made eye contact with him again. A lazy grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. He was all heat & yearning, the ache of it building in her. Her chest rose & fell with her increased breathing.

For longer than she was willing to admit she had fantasized about him while masterbaiting. He had smashed the windows of the 'Vette in the dealership & all she could think about was how badly she wanted him again, how she wanted him to be rough with her, to make her sore. She wanted to remember what he had done. He would brush her hair out of her face & later she would imagine her hair in his fist. She wasn't fantasizing now though. 

She watched as he sucked in his bottom lip & she knew she was close. Her hips bucked & she tried to hold on, but she heard his moan & thought it would be her undoing. 

"Go ahead," he said. 

She pushed her head against the back of the sofa as she came. She locked eyes with him again, both panting. He got up from the chair & crossed the distance between them. His hand was on her cheek & he pecked her lips. 

"That's my girl," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Twenty questions," he said.
> 
> +++
> 
> "Fourteen." He caught the eye of the waiter & gestured for another round. 
> 
> Fuck, she thought. They were too drunk for this. Or not drunk enough, she really wasn't sure.

"Twenty questions," he said. 

They sat across from each other at a small corner table in a crowded restaurant, empty shot glasses in front of each of them. The tequila had gone down smooth & another round was on the way. Her face was flush from the alcohol, her red cheeks contrasting against the teal of her dress. 

"Favorite color," she asked. 

"Green. Yours?" 

"Blue." She ran a finger over the rim of her water glass. Maybe it was the alcohol making her brave, or maybe it was the way he had been opening up on this trip that made her think it was worth asking. "Why didn't you kill me?" 

He raised an eyebrow at her. “Which time?” 

She thought she had made a pretty good case for herself & her friends while there had been a gun aimed at her, so there was no question there. 

"The... second time, after I shot you."

He nodded, contemplating. She picked up the lime wedge she hadn’t bothered with before, squeezing it over the empty glass while she waited. It didn’t really matter at this point, but she was curious. 

“I had pushed you too far,” he told her. “I thought I was offering you a solution. I guess you did, too.”

There was no juice left in the lime, but she kept squeezing it anyway.

“All the shit I’ve given you for not being able to get rid of your rotten eggs.” He shook his head. Lifting his eyes up to hers he said, “I already had feelings for you.” He laughed. “So much for it being just work, yeah? I was never going to kill you. I couldn’t let you know that though, not while I was biding my time trying to find another reason.” 

Trying to clear her head she took a sip of her water.

”Why me?” she asked.

”Why wouldn’t it be you?”

He didn’t think he could put it into words. He had been surprised himself at first. It was a million little things, some that he couldn’t even put his finger on. What it boiled down to was that she gave him something to look forward to, which he couldn’t say for many people. It was pretty much his kid & her. 

He broke the silence. “Favorite ice cream?”

+++

"Were you really pregnant?” he asked. 

She picked up the shot glass. "No," she said quietly. She tossed back her shot, much like she had that day sitting at the bar when she told him she’d lost the fictitious baby. Suddenly the tequila wasn’t quite so smooth. She remembered the way he’d put his hand on hers to stop her from taking the drink, thinking that she was going to cause damage to their baby when really she was full of shit. She’d done it to save her life, to buy herself time at least, & it had worked. She didn't feel good about it though. 

"Do you wish you had been?" he asked. 

"Not at the time, no. Do you wish I had been?" 

"Fourteen." He caught the eye of the waiter & gestured for another round. 

Fuck, she thought. They were too drunk for this. Or not drunk enough, she really wasn't sure. She thought about the way he had slowly taken the shot that night, the pain on his face; The way she would catch him looking at babies in strollers sometimes while sitting on that bench in the park. It should have been easy for him to answer if it was a no. Hell, it should have been easy to lie & say no, they weren't lying anymore though. 

As if her thoughts were written across her face, he took her cheek in his palm. "Later," he told her. 

Freshly poured shots were delivered to the table. He raised his glass to her & she lifted hers in return. 

"To the future," he said. 

She tapped her glass against his before they both downed the liquid. As she put her glass down he swiped his thumb across her lips. They tingled in the wake of his touch & she didn't think it was from the alcohol. His hand slipped back into her hair & she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it through the rest of the questions, if she could wait to get him alone in their room. It was a hell of a distraction from the conversation they had just been having, a welcome one. 

The tequila made her feel loose, like all of the weight of the world was finally off her shoulders. She suspected that he had a lot to do with it as well. She was probably insane for having put her trust in him so many times. It was a huge departure for her, having always played it safe. Not that there had ever been any other option but to play it safe for her. She was the one who had to be level headed, who had to think of everyone else. And after a while it had become second nature. It was easier to stick with what she knew, what she was comfortable with. It was why she had stayed with Dean for so long, taking him back even when she knew better. 

One day she had woken up & in the haze of the early morning she had wondered what was wrong with her. She knew Dean didn’t make her happy. She was pushing forty for Christ's sake. After decades she was finally doing something with her life other than being the perfect homemaker. Didn't she deserve more in her love life too? 

Things were in a good place where she didn’t fear losing her kids anymore. It was time for them to cut their losses. So over coffee she had pulled up an internet search for divorce attorneys.

+++

She had been saving one question all evening, counting & plotting to make sure she got the last one. "What are you going to do to me tonight?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know." 

"Twenty one. You're horrible at this game." 

He slipped his hand onto her knee under the table. "Am I?" he asked her with a smirk on his face. 

"I answered all of your questions," she told him. 

"Well, I like to show not tell." His hand slipped farther up her leg, the fabric of her dress riding up her thigh. 

Her eyes widened, but she didn't move to stop him. He nudged her other leg with one knuckle. Her eyes darted around the restaurant, taking in the fact that all of the other patrons were deeply involved in their own conversations. She spread her legs slightly, giving him enough room while feeling like she retained a minimal amount of modesty. Her breath caught for a moment when she felt his fingers on her inner thigh. 

She was glad they had already asked for the check. The slow pace of the country had been nice, but she needed him. If he kept this up she was going to need him fast & hard as soon as possible. 

+++

The elevator doors closed & she pressed into him, her mouth on his frantic. She would fuck him right there if need be. Then his hand was in her hair. He took a fistful & tugged her head back, his mouth traveling to the part of her neck he knew she favored. Between him & the tequila she was full of lust. When the elevator doors opened he lifted her off the ground, her legs wrapping around him. It was a short walk to their suite & he had barely shut the door before she was fumbling for his belt. 

"We have all night, darlin'." 

"I thought you liked to show, not tell. So show me. Now." 

"You really had everyone fooled, huh? Bet no one ever thought you'd end up with someone like me, let alone be begging to be fucked." Knowing how badly she wanted him made him even harder. 

"Rio." 

A grin spread across his face. He knew how much it got to her, how to tease her & turn her on. 

He also knew exactly how to deliver. 

He backed her against the wall there in the entryway. She made quick work of undoing his pants & guided him inside her. The first thrust made her sigh in contentment, glad that she didn't have to convince him any further. She had some tricks up her own sleeve, but all she could think of was how much she wanted him to make her come. 

She moaned as he drove into her again. She found it difficult not to be vocal with him, not to get swept away in the way he worshipped her body & took her cues. It was a good thing they were really doing this, because she didn't think he was something she could get out of her system. 

He let her set the pace, meeting her with the same fervor. He didn't think she understood just how sexy she was. It was clear she had some idea, knew how to capture his attention, knew how to use her body. Watching her face, the way her lips parted & her eyes darken, he thought that if she could see herself through his eyes she would know that she was the most maddening & enticing woman. 

His breath was hot on her ear. “Elizabeth,” he said as he found his release.

His focus was solely on her. She was on the edge, so close. He reached down between them, making sure that she wasn't far behind him. 

”You know how much you drive me crazy?” he asked her. He looked her up & down, taking in the way the hem of her dress was pulled around her waist, the way her breasts threatened to spill out of her dress. He made a mental note to take care of that later. “Packing a dress like this thinking we were going on a job. Was this for me?”

”Mhm,” was the best answer she had. He thrust into her fully & she shattered, a long moan escaping her as she climaxed. 

His mouth was on hers then, kissing her tenderly. She relaxed against him. She could get used to this, she thought, to not having to take advantage of or create an opportunity to sleep with him, to know that there was time for a quick fuck or for a long session in the sheets, & that it was more than that, too. 

She was really fucking happy. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She couldn't help but feel that he was a balm on her heart. She felt him sliding into the cracks, some that she hadn't known existed until now. Some that she had done her best to forget.

Sunblock be damned the freckles on her face had darkened, the bridge of her nose & apples of her cheeks speckled in them. 

The sun had sunk into her skin, her veins, renewing her spirit. It was the sun & him. If it hadn't been for the tense moment the night before at the restaurant she would have thought she was dreaming the way things had been going. Some of it was that honeymoon period of a new relationship, she knew that. There was also the fact that they were on vacation, everything carefree. 

But she couldn't help but feel that he was a balm on her heart. She felt him sliding into the cracks, some that she hadn't known existed until now. Some that she had done her best to forget. 

She let her eyes close, feeling the heat of the sun on her skin, & his hand in hers. She smiled to herself, drinking them both in. 

+++ 

Beth & Rio had strayed away from the beach to walk through the palm lined streets of the city. The crowded streets reminded him that he wouldn't always have her to himself like this. A lifetime wouldn't be long enough to soak her in. 

After stopping for empanadas he guided her to the butterfly & botanical gardens. As they walked through the grounds she read the translated plant names, taking in the blooms. He wouldn't have been able to guess the names of any of them; his eyes were on her & only her. He could wax poetic about the constellation of freckles on her face & chest, or the arch of her eyebrows, or the way her hair fell in her eyes with a tilt of her head. They were cataloged in his mind along with the curve of her lips when she smiled, the feel of her hand in his; it was an endless list. 

She had been worth the wait & he would do it all over again if he had to, but he couldn't help but think he had wasted precious time to get to this point. Some obstacles couldn't have been avoided. Once things had gotten back to normal between them though he had taken his sweet time. He hadn't wanted to fuck things up. He figured he had one shot at this & he had been terrified. 

She grabbed his hand as they entered the butterfly enclosure. He laughed softly as she swirved away from a butterfly flying by them. 

"It's just a butterfly," he said. 

"I know, but it was, like, really close to me," she told him. 

"So I take it you don't want to stand in the butterfly landing area then?" he asked, grinning at her. He started pulling on her hand to walk toward the sign. 

"No, no, I don't think I do." She laughed, but she planted her feet where she stood. Her arm stretched as he kept walking. 

He turned back toward her. "Alright, darlin', you lead the way." 

He wasn't used to being vulnerable, not when it came to his heart. But for her, for her he would learn. 

+++ 

Leaving the gardens, Rio looked over his shoulder. While he had been preoccupied with her, he had still noticed someone following close behind them. There had been a number of other tourists who had come across their path here & there, so he didn't think it was a coincidence that someone had taken all of the same turns & spent the exact same amount of time as them looking at the flowers & the butterflies. He tightened his grip on Beth's hand & slightly increased their pace. 

After a couple blocks, the man still behind them, Rio turned them down a street, heading back toward a church they had passed earlier. The man rounded the corner as well & Rio swore to himself. 

"Think we're being followed," he told her. 

He felt her stiffen, her hand squeezing his. 

"Here?" she asked. "I thought we weren't here for a job." 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her start to turn her head. "Don't," he told her. "And we aren't." 

The blue of the stained glass reflected on the white linoleum floor. He tucked them into the last bench, turning toward her. He spoke to her in a hushed tone. 

"I'm going to find out what's going on. If things start to go south I want you to leave." 

"But -" Her eyes were wide. She tried to keep the edge of hysteria out of her voice as it rose in her. 

"It's not negotiable, Elizabeth." 

As he let go of her hand he gave her knee a squeeze before getting up. Their friend had taken a seat in the bench farthest from them. Rio slid into the bench behind him, leaning forward. 

Her brows knit in concern as she watched them. Soon though their posture relaxed; their heads nodded as they sat there. 

She stood as Rio walked back toward her. 

"Been a misunderstanding," he told her. "It's all worked out now, but as a courtesy I'm going to help our man here with a distribution problem he's having."

She moved to grab her purse, but he stopped her, his hand on her arm. 

"I need you to go back to the hotel," he said. 

She opened her mouth in protest, just like he knew she would. "I need you to go back to the hotel," he repeated. 

As much as she wanted to argue, she knew from his tone that there was no point. She turned her attention to the man standing behind Rio. She took in his face, memorizing the details in case she needed to describe him later. There was a tattoo on the side of his face: A five point crown inked in black in the hollow of his cheek. 

She watched as Rio took out his phone & called a cab for her, making sure she would get back to the hotel safely. 

Rio leaned in & whispered, "I'll text you," before kissing her forehead. 

+++ 

She stopped pacing around the suite when she heard her phone ding with an incoming text message. 

"gonna be tied up here a bit longer," he'd typed. 

"Are you okay?" she sent back. 

"I'm fine mama," the reply read. 

She scrolled back through their most recent exchanges to reassure herself it was really him & not someone picking up on the nickname. Satisfied, relieved, she shot back, "Keep me updated. Please." 

She got a wink emoji in response. 

She blew a breath out between her lips trying to expel some of her nervous energy. 

Normally she didn't let herself think about the potential danger he faced. Normally she considered him the danger: Guns drawn, threats made. They were a far cry from that now, had been for a while even before this recent turn of events. Things had been surprisingly good. 

She knew he had his own debts to pay, that he had decades of history. She had barely scratched the surface when it came to him opening up about his past though. 

So she tried to keep him contained in her mind. If she didn't know the extent of his involvement in the gang she didn't have to worry about the kind of trouble he might be facing himself. 

If he was Mr. CFO, she was the Chief Operating Officer of detachment. 

She read his message again: I'm fine mama. 

She rolled her shoulders as she looked around the suite trying to decide how to occupy herself. Her eyes landed on the bar where fresh glasses had been set out. She poured herself a double, taking the glass of bourbon out onto the balcony. The caramel notes hit her tongue, the familiar taste soothing her. 

She looked out at the water, the waves rolling gently, lapping at the shore. She let her breathing sync with them as the liquor drowned out her anxiety. 

Starting to feel a little tipsy she took out her phone & opened the camera. She posed with her hand in her hair, then a finger in her mouth. She took a few photos, checking them over. 

"Come back soon," she typed, attaching a couple photos before she hit send. 

She imagined him swearing as he checked his phone & smiled to herself. 

+++ 

The room service trays sat half empty on the coffee table in front of them. She picked at a stray French fry as she laughed. 

"I can't do it!" she told him. 

He'd been picking on her for making him do all of the talking while they were out unless someone started speaking English. "I'm gonna teach you," he had told her with a smirk. 

"You have to let your tongue hit the roof of your mouth," he told her. 

Her hand was on his thigh then. "I have to do what with my tongue?" she asked him, mischief in her eyes. 

He let out a small guttural laugh. "You'll get it with practice," he told her. 

She dropped to her knees in front of him. "Practice, huh?" she asked as she unfastened his pants. 

"We've gotta work on that rolling 'R'." 

"Hmm." She took him in her hand, looking up at him. Her tongue circled his head slowly. "Like this?" she asked before taking him in her mouth. 

He sighed, letting a hand rest in her hair. Although everything had wound up going smoothly, he had still been feeling tense after returning to the hotel. She had been at the door within seconds of him opening it, like she had been anxiously waiting close by. Her arms had wrapped around him & he had tucked his chin over her head, holding her close. 

He worried about what he might put her through in the future, a hazard of the job. It had been a deal breaker for others in the past, the reason he had so often kept things casual instead of pursuing something more. He couldn't deny how nice it was to have her to come back to though. And he certainly didn't mind how attentive she was being. 

She may have thought she was bad at it, but he thought it was pretty sexy to hear her try to speak Spanish. Deep in her memory were some of the basics from high school. They came tumbling back as he coached her. Looking down at her he thought it was fitting that this was where their lesson had ended up, because watching her form words had him thinking about things other than vocabulary & grammar. 

He had been sitting back at a table going over logistics when his phone had vibrated in his pocket. He had been glad his phone wasn't in anyone's eye sight when he opened the message. Not that she was undressed or anything scandalous, but even fully clothed she radiated sex appeal with the way she looked at the camera: It was in her eyes & the way she held herself. He had let out a cough while he tried to regain his composure. So it hadn't taken much for his mind to wander with her there, probably not aware of just how easily she distracted him. 

As she took him in further he thought it wouldn't take long for her to nail that "R". 

He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her; he wasn't sure if he did actually deserve her. She looked up at him again & his heart raced. Whatever he'd done, he was grateful. 


End file.
